SS501
center SS501 * * Nombre: 더블에스오공일 / SS501 *'¿SS501?:' (Pronunciado Double-S 501 ó DeobeulEseu O Gong Il) El nombre de la banda es una combinación del alfabeto y números que tienen un significado especial en ellos. La primera "S" es por "Super", la segunda "S" una abreviación para "Star". Los números 5,0 y 1 significan "cinco miembros unidos como uno para siempre". *'Núm. de miembros:' 5 chicos. *'País de origen:' Corea del Sur. *'Debut:' 08 de Junio del 2005. * Período de Actividad: '2005 - 2010 (Inactivo) *'Color oficial: Verde Perlado. *'Fanclub:Triple S ' (triple " S " debido a que la 3era "S" significa que siempre sera el "Soporte" del grupo refiriéndose a que las fans son el soporte del grupo.) *'Género:' Kpop. *'Agencia:' **'Corea:' DSP Entertainment (2005-2010) (La misma que KARA, Rainbow, A-JAX , Oh Jong Hyuk y APRIL). **'Japón:' Pony Canyon.( La misma que BTS (Bangtan Boys) , B1A4 y Jang Geun Suk ). ** Taiwan: Warner Music Taiwan y (La Misma que B1A4 , Big Bang, CNBLUE, KARA, 2NE1, NU'EST, Lee Hi ). Carrera 'Debut' thumb|350px SS501 debutó el 8 de junio del 2005 con su primer single Warning, con el cual vieron los primeros destellos de la luz del éxito, ganando su primer premio en un programa musical a los tres meses de haber debutado, con la canción "Never Again". Tiempo después, el segundo sencillo, Snow Prince, fue lanzado al mercado, siendo éste su primer hit en Corea del Sur. A pesar de la gran aceptación por parte del público, el grupo se mantuvo inactivo durante la mayor parte del 2006, debido a la condición de la garganta de Heo Young Saeng, que incluso requirió de una delicada cirugía y tiempo para recuperarse de ésta. A mediados del 2006, tuvieron su primer concierto "Step Up Concert" en Osaka, Japón. Más tarde, regresaron a Corea para promover su primer álbum de estudio, ST 01 Now, el cual fue lanzado el 10 de noviembre del mismo año. De éste se desprendieron dos singles y más tarde, nuevos éxitos de la banda, como "Unlock" y "4 Chance". Realizando sus actividades de promoción en programas de variedades y musicales populares en gran parte de Asia, grabaron al mismo tiempo un Reality Show de Mnet llamado "S.O.S". '2007-2008' El 2007, el grupo debutó en el mercado japonés para difundir aún más sus actividades y desafiarse a sí mismos fuera de Corea. El grupo lanzó su single japonés Kokoro, el cual debutó en el quinto puesto de la lista Oricon, y se trasladó al tercer lugar al día siguiente. La canción también fue elegida como tema de cierre para un anime titulado Blue Dragon. Un club de fans japonés se estableció con el nombre de "Triple S Japón", comenzó oficialmente el 25 de marzo de ese mismo año, cuando SS501 tuvo su primera reunión oficial con el club. En septiembre del mismo año, SS501 lanzó en Japón su segundo single titulado Distance. Por último, el 24 de octubre, un mes más tarde, su álbum homónimo SS501, fue lanzado. En enero de 2008, SS501 recibió el "Premio Revelación" de los Japan Gold Disc Award; siendo esta la primera vez que un artista coreano se hizo acreedor de este premio. El grupo regresó a Corea con su tercer single Deja Vu, que fue lanzado el 13 de marzo de 2008. Después de conseguir un gran éxito con este sencillo, los chicos comenzaron la promoción de la segunda canción del single, "A song calling for you", la cual tuvo incluso más éxito que la primera, para después volver a sus actividades japonesas. Su tercer single japonés, Lucky Days, fue lanzado el 18 de junio de 2008, para después volver por un corto período de tiempo a Corea y lanzar un mini-álbum, titulado Encounter. Mientras tanto, su club de fans seguía creciendo, pasando de 417,000 fans hasta llegar a más de 500,000 conforme avanzaba el tiempo. 'Sub Grupo' thumb|350px Con dos de los miembros enfocados en diferentes proyectos personales: (Kim Hyun Joong filmando el drama Boys Before Flowers y Park Jung Min presentando el musical Grease simultáneamente), el álbum que debía lanzarse a mediados del año 2008, fue pospuesto para julio del año siguiente. No obstante, no podían permanecer inactivos nuevamente, por lo que hubo la necesidad de formar un subgrupo. La propuesta de llamar a éste subgrupo "Triple S" (Por ser tres estrellas, Star en inglés), fue totalmente rechazada, tanto por los miembros como por los fans, debido a que los cinco miembros siempre estarían unidos como uno. Así, un mini álbum promocionado en su mayoría por Heo Young Saeng, Kim Kyu Jong y Kim Hyung Jun, fue lanzado el 25 de noviembre del 2008. bajo el nombre de UR MAN. El subgrupo con los tres miembros participó en un cameo,en el episodio 4 de Boys Before Flowers presentando "UR Man". Terminando sus actividades promocionales para "UR Man", pasaron a promover una canción que formaba parte primordial del OST de Boys Before Flowers, "Because I'm Stupid", siendo un éxito asegurado debido a la buena recepción del drama. Más tarde, participaron nuevamente en el OST, en esta ocasión, con la canción "Making a Lover". 2009 - Ultimos tiempos como grupo SS501 lanzó su segundo álbum de estudio japonés, titulado All My Love, el 13 de mayo de 2009. Una gira promocional se celebró en Japón en apoyo del álbum. El 21 de julio de 2009, lanzaron su sexto mini-álbum, Solo Collection, que consistió en canciones individuales de cada uno de los miembros. El mini álbum también incluyó un mini-drama protagonizado por SS501. En agosto de 2009, realizaron su primera gira por Asia, títulada "1st Asia Tour Persona", con dos conciertos en Seúl, seguidos por quince conciertos en Japón, Taiwán, Hong Kong, Tailandia, China, Malasia y Singapur. El séptimo mini álbum del grupo, Rebirth, fue lanzado en dos partes: una edición limitada y una edición completa. La primera fue lanzada el 20 de octubre, y la segunda el 22 de octubre. SS501 promovió el mini álbum con el sencillo "Love Like This". '2010 -Separación de DSP Media' Previo a finalizar su contrato con DSP salió su último mini-album titulado''Destination'' que fue puesto en libertad el 24 de mayo de 2010, y cuya canción principal, "Love Ya" fue un rotundo éxito, alcanzando el número 1 en varias listas en Corea y Japón. El 18 de junio, DSP anunció que SS501 terminaría las promociones de "Love Ya" debido a la terminación de su contrato el 7 de junio de 2010, cinco años después de su debut.En Taiwán alcanzó el numero 1 en las 3 principales listas de este país a pesar de no promoverla y en ese momento el líder Kim Hyun Joong yahabía firmado con otra agencia.En este último tiempo de SS501 como grupo fueron considerados La Boyband KPop del momento lugar que tomaría BIGBANG en el 2012. Ellos son conocidos como el grupo del cual todos sus discos y canciones principales eran un hit y alcanzaban el primer lugar de ventas, una leyenda dentro del mundo del KPOP. Durante el segundo semestre de 2010, cuando expiró el contrato del grupo con DSP Media, todos los miembros firmaron con compañías diferentes; ellos dijeron que su retiro solo era temporal y que ellos serian 5 miembros unidos como uno para siempre. Dieron su último miniconcierto con 501 fans reunidas y unas cientos más afuera debido a que el cupo era limitado.En este concierto casi todos los miembros lloraron y dieron sus palabras de aliento a cada uno. Después de este concierto el último premio que recibieron como grupo fue el de mejor canción por Love ya, siendo el stop definitivo. Aunque varios medios afirman que ellos se separaron, los integrantes siempre alientan a sus fans diciéndoles que ellos van a regresar. Kim Hyun Joong firmó con KeyEast Entertainment, Park Jung Min se unió a CNR Media, Kim Hyung Jun se unió a S-Plus Entertainment, mientras que Heo Young Saeng y Kim Kyu Jong firmaron con B2M Entertainment. Kim Hyun Joong, explicó en una entrevista que, en ese momento, no había una empresa que los aceptará en su totalidad, por lo que el grupo decidió tomar la oportunidad de centrarse en sus actividades en solitario. Actualidad SS501 fue reconocido como uno de los que comenzaron la ola Hallyu con TVXQ y siendo con Super Junior, 2PM y BIGBANG de los grupos más populares en Japón del Kpop. Y aunque el grupo ya no se promocionaban juntos ganan en el 2011 y 2012 el título de la banda kpop más popular. Cada uno de los miembros está trabajando en solitario, cada uno ganando mucha popularidad por separado, pero ellos siempre se presentan como miembros de SS501 y mencionan que ellos no se han separado y que planean sacar un nuevo disco como SS501. En el 2012 se volvieron a reunir debido al ingreso obligatorio de Kyu Jong a su servicio militar. El 26 de octubre de 2013 se reunieron todos los integrantes para festejar el cumpleaños de Heo Young Saeng y su enlistamiento al servicio militar; cantaron los cinco juntos y prometieron volver como grupo. Integrantes thumb|364x364px|centre ' Integrantes: '''1° Hyung Jun (arriba), 2° Jung Min (arriba), 3° Kyu Jong (centro), 4° Young Saeng (abajo), 5° Hyun Joong (abajo) *Kim Hyun Joong(Líder, Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Heo Young Saeng (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kim Kyu Jong (Vocalista, Rapero y Bailarín) *Park Jung Min (Vocalista y Bailarín) *Kim Hyung Jun (Vocalista, Rapero, Bailarín y Maknae) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' 'Mini Álbums' 'Single' 'Digital Single' 'Japón' 'Álbums' 'Single' Dramas * Spotlight (MBC, 2008) ''Cameo * Hotelier (TV Asahi, 2007) Cameo Ep 7 * Nonstop 5 (MBC, 2005) Cameo Ep 2007-2008 Temas para Dramas * Lonely Girl tema para Bad Girl Diary (2009) * Making A Lover tema para Boys Before Flowers (2009) * Because I'm Stupid tema para Boys Before Flowers (2009) * If We're Together tema para Strongest Chil Woo (2008) * EorinnaruiGieok tema para Surgeon Bong Dal Hee (2007) * Jiul Su Eomneun Sarang tema para Surgeon Bong Dal Hee (2007) Conciertos * 2006: Step Up en Seul,Corea del Sur * 2006: Concert en Osaka, Japon * 2006: Concert en Seul,Corea del Sur * 2007: Concert en Tokio, Japon * 2008: Concert en Shanghai, China * 2008: Concert en tokio, Japon * 2009: SS501 Persona Seoul * 2009: 1ST Asia Tour Persona en Hong Kong * 2010: Concert en Saitama, Japon * 2013: Concert en Guadalajara, Mexico ( Heo Young Saeng y Park Jung Min) Programas de TV * Idol World * Japan the Mission Sub español * Gracias por criarme * Water Sports * SOS * Star Golden Bell (Ep. 109,177,228,261) * La Escuela del Rock * Happy Together * Diario Princesa * Strong Heart * CHAMPAGNE * One Day Wonderful * Wonderful Outing * Test Of Tolerance * Red Devil (Juega Corea vs Francia) * M! Pick * Romantic Sky * Good Day Special * The Interview * SS501 vs. A´st1 * Radio Star Golden * You Can Fly * uPEk|SS501 Gyao * Gracias por despertarme * 3 Color Women Talk Show * Mi Gran Mamá * We Got Married (Líder) * My Favorite * Asian Beauty Boys * Star King * Test Of Personality * Super Viking Premios En Programas Musicales Curiosidades * Cuando el grupo recién debutó en Corea, casi todos los miembros lloraron, comenzando por Heo Young Saeng, después Park Jung Min, luego el lider Kim Hyun Joong y por último Kim Kyu Jong; el único que no lloro fue el maknae (Kim Hyung Jun), eso fue muy raro, ya que Baby (así le dicen) es muy sentimental. * Su single, "Love Like This", consiguió un enorme éxito y muchos número uno. * Muchas de las letras de SS501 han sido compuestas por ellos mismos. Park Jung Min compuso la letra de "If I Cannot"; "Only Me?" fue compuesta por Kim Hyung Jun y su hermano pequeño Allen Ki Bum; Kim Hyung Joon ha compuesto "The one", "I am", "Hey G", "Want it" y "Thanks"; Kim Kyu Jong compuso la letra de "Never let you go"; y Heo Young Saeng compuso las canciones: "Forever", "Nameless memory" e "It is not love". * La canción "Green Peas", fue compuesta de forma conjunta por todos los miembros del grupo y está dedicada a sus fans. * Las entradas para los dos primeros días de su Asia Tour Persona en Seúl se agotaron a los 30 minutos de que se abriera la primera venta de entradas. * En el reality de Mnet "M-Pick", realizado con el grupo previo a su debut y algunos meses despues de éste, cada uno de los miembros tenía su apodo de animal (Hyun Joong: Vaca-Perro, Young Saeng: Nutria, Kyu Jong: Gorila o Mantis Religiosa, Jung Min: Caballo y Hyung Jun: Tortuga), apodos con los que se les conoce hasta ahora. * Kim Hyun Joong y Park Jung Min molestaban a Kim Hyung Jun por ser el más joven del grupo. * Kim Hyung Jun era el miembro más juguetón del grupo y por eso Hyun Joong y Jung Min se burlan de él. * Aunque, el grupo ya no se presente junto, todos sus miembros han afirmado que su separación es sólo temporal y que ellos siempre serán SS501 (cinco miembros unidos como uno para siempre). Por eso, aún se presentan como "SS501". * Kim Hyung Jun y Park Jung Min son los inseparables del grupo ,aunque son comparados con Tom y Jerry. * El día 3 de Junio de 2012, los chicos se reunieron después de 2 años. El motivo fue el enlistamiento de Kim Kyu Jong al ejército para prestar su servicio militar. * Del grupo el que más éxito tuvo como solista fue Kim Hyun Joong, gracias a su participación en los drama Boys Before Flowers y Playful Kiss. * Park Jung Min crecio de Idolo a un Musico profecional debido a que el produjo su álbum y MV Beautiful (ver qui) 'y que es el Segundo miembro mas exitosos como solista. * DSP Media lanzó una nueva boyband en 2012, al principio se rumoreó que se llamaría "SS502" pero debido a la oposición de las fans en todo el mundo, el nombre se cambió a "DSP boyz" o "A-JAX". * En el drama Goong puede verse el nombre del grupo escrito en la pizarra (capítulo 2). * Los integrantes de SS501 han declarado ser fans del grupo Shinhwa y que quieren seguir sus pasos. Sobre todo Heo Young Saeng y Kim Hyung Jun han dicho en varias oportunidades que los admiran mucho. * Tienen una buena amistad con el grupo KARA * Kim Kyu Jong fue quien dio la idea para ponerle el nombre "Rainbow" al grupo. * A-JAX han dicho ser los dongsaengs de SS501, ya que los admiran mucho, quieren seguir sus pasos y ser como ellos. * Los miembros vivieron en Japón durante 8-9 meses. * SS501 es reconocido como uno de los grupos que empezaron "LA OLA HAILLYU", junto con TVXQ (DBSK), siendo uno de los grupos más populares en Japón. * Aún cuando el grupo permanecía inactivo, ganaron el título de la banda de Kpop más popular, en 2011 y 2012. * El 21 de noviembre de 2009, SS501 junto con otros artistas de SM Entertainment, Inwoo Production y Pledis Entertainment, no asistió a los Mnet Asian Music Awards de ese año. Sin embargo, DSP dijo que a diferencia de las otras agencias, no estaban boicoteando el evento, si no que estaban ocupados con los preparativos para su primera gira por Asia. * SS501 se volvió a reunir, el 26 de octubre del 2013, esta vez para despedir a Heo Young Saeng quien se enlistó para el servicio militar obligatorio. * La sub-unidad TRIPLE S formada por Heo Young Saeng, Kim Kyu Jong y Kim Hyung Jun se reunió el Sábado 17 de Enero del 2015 en la Agencia de policias de Seul en las que interpretaron canciones del grupo SS501 (ver aqui ). * El 26 de Junio del 2015 tres miembros de SS501 Heo Young Saeng, Kim Kyu Jong y Kim Hyung Jun hizo una aparición especial en el primer día de su concierto de Park Jung Min en la Sala de arte baekam en Seúl, para poder saludar a sus fans (ver aqui). * Park Jung Min se el cuarto miembro de SS501 en comenzar a servir en el ejército, después de Kim Kyu Jong (ya dado de baja), Heo Young Saeng (que se espera sea dado de baja a finales de julio) y Kim Hyun Joong (alistado en mayo pasado). * Kim Hyung Jun es el único miembro del grupo que aún no se ha enlistado al servicio militar, pero existen rumores que muy pronto lo hara. * A fines de agosto (2015) se ha informado en algunos medios coreanos que Heo Young Saeng, Kim Kyu Jong y Kim Hyung Jun formaran una sub-unidad aún a pesar de estar en diferentes companias y contemplarian grabar y efectuar un lanzamiento de un nuevo album para principios del 2016. (ver aqui) Enlaces * Página Oficial de Corea * Página Oficial de Fans en Japón * Daum Cafe SS501 First Grade 'Twitter * Twitter Oficial Kim Hyung Jun * Twitter Oficial Park Jung Min * Twitter Oficial Heo Young Saeng * Twitter Oficial Kim Kyu Jong 'Facebook' * Facebook Oficial Kim Hyun Joong * Facebook Oficial Park Jung Min 'YouTube' * Youtube Official (Park Jung Min) * Youtube Official (Kim Hyun Joong) * Youtube Official B2M (Kyu Jong/Young Saeng) Galería Videografía 'Corea' thumb|300px|left|SS501 - Warning 'Japón' Categoría:KPop Categoría:DSP Media Entertainment Categoría:KGrupo Categoría:Pony Canyon